


The Sun, The Moon and The Star.

by YourWeirdLocalCryptic



Category: D Gray Man
Genre: M/M, Polyamorous Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22972978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourWeirdLocalCryptic/pseuds/YourWeirdLocalCryptic
Summary: Okay so maybe Allen did have the smallest, tiniest, crush on two different people. So what? What do you want him to do about it? Certainly not man up and ask them out...right?
Relationships: Lavi/Allen Walker, Nea D. Campbell/Allen Walker, Nea D. Campbell/Lavi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	The Sun, The Moon and The Star.

It was nearly night by now. The sun was beginning to go back into hiding and the moon was beginning to make it's way out of its hiding. To Nea, he felt that he and Allen were kind of like the sun and moon in a way. 

Allen, always smiling and trying to be positive. He who always hides behind a mask of fakes happiness. But sometimes his true happiness can shine through. They share a body and have different minds. He can easily read Allen and tell what is fake or not. 

Meanwhile there is Nea, quiet and calculating, waiting for the darkest moment to take control. Or so the others think. When Allen's control slips, he takes over, allowing the other to rest quietly for a bit till the job is finished. And then he, too, retreats. 

Allen and Nea don't hate each other. It's quite the opposite. Allen started off scared. Scared that Nea was like the other Noah's and would attack his family at the Order. Nea was confused. He promised to not forget yet here he was without the slightest memory of him. 

That's not it all though. Allen _loves_ Nea. Not that he would ever tell him though. He is too much of a chicken to do so. But Nea feels the same way about Allen. They're bond has strengthened with every night visit mentally. They're much closer then before.

But if Allen and Nea are the sun and the moon then Lavi is the stars in the sky. Shining with such hope and always moving. So strong and happy. But just like Allen, he hides behind a mask. Nea can tell. When you can read Allen you can read Lavi too.

The redhead was happy and cheerful and _flirty_ during the day but at night he can be himself when no one is awake. No one but Nea. 

Lavi and Nea felt themself bond over it, strangely enough. Nea had taken over for a bit one night and took a stroll. It led to Nea and Lavi running into each other and talking. Which led to it happening again and again so much so that it became a routine. 

And now here we were. Figuring out a way to make this work. Nea would ask first, obviously. Allen wont need to know yet. So once the sky darkened and Allen went to sleep, Nea took over. He kept the skin white as to not draw attention to himself in a building full of exorcists. 

He made his way towards the library, where he always meets Lavi and no one else is awake. He creaks the door open, quietly making his way inside and heads to the corner dubbed, lovingly, as "The Neavi Corner!" by Lavi.

His golden eyes met one emerald green one and he felt himself smile softly. Lavi pulled a chair out for him and he took it, muttering a soft _"_ _thanks.."_ before falling into silence. 

"How was your day?" 

Just like that the silence was broken.

"Interesting. Had some time to plan something." Nea replied, propping his elbows on the table and leaning onto his hands.

"Is that so? Finally gonna kill me in my sleep?" He joked, snickering slightly and earning himself a wack on the back of his head.

"...quite the opposite, really." He could feel Lavi eye him curiously. Why did he have to look so damn adorable all the time? 

Nea was not one to hide how he felt. Not too much, at least. He was blunt. Cold. And open about it all. So it was a first for him to be so hesitant. He turned his head to look at Lavi, eyes softening slightly.

"Lavi." 

"Hm?"

"I like you. Alot, actually. And I don't mean in the friend like way either." He could feel blood rushing to his cheeks as he turned his eyes to the table. Let no one say he was a coward because no coward would just confess to one of their crushes do bluntly.

Lavi made an 'o' sound. He didn't know what to think. He loved Nea and just his presence alone made him comforted. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest whenever he was near. But he also liked Allen. Both were nearly opposites in personality yet somehow he liked both of them. 

"I.."

"I understand if you don't feel the same way. Especially since I'm a Noa-"

"No!" He cried out quickly. "That's not it.. I just..I like you too but I..also like Allen. I like both of you.." He fell into a mumble near the end, silently fearing the reply as he looked down.

He was rather surprised when a hand reached out and found his own, giving it a tight squeeze. He forced his eyes back up to meet Nea's. "Me too.. it's what I keep thinking about..I love both of you so much but I could never tell if you felt the same..Allen loves you too, I can feel it." 

Soon enough Lavi was sure he had a matching blush with Nea. "Oh."

Nea laughed, nodding. "Yeah, Oh."

Silence fell upon them. It was suffocating.

"What should we do about this? Should we..tell him..?"

Nea nodded. "Yeah...I've heard of people that dated more then one person at once so maybe...maybe we can try that? If you're up for it."

It went quiet once more for a second before Lavi nodded. He jokingly kissed Nea's hand that was still in his and laughed when he saw Nea's face go a bright red. 

"I need you to do something though...I need you to confess to Allen but for both of us...I can't confess to him face to face unless he is unconscious so..could you confess for both of us? I'll be there mentally to agree with you." He looked unsure of himself.

Lavi grinned. "Please! That's easy! Of course I can tell him for us! Does this make us boyfriends now?" He seemed so excited. Like a puppy. Nea felt his heart swell with happiness.

"Yeah..I guess it does."

With that the night closed off and the two went back to talking for a bit before sleeping.

-

Today was the day. The sun was high in the sky and Lavi was walking Allen around a nearby fair. They weren't dressed in their uniforms currently. Lavi wanted Allen to be comfortable. 

Allen was confused when Lavi came and asked if he could take him somewhere but he was having the time of his life right now. The happiness on his face was not fake or even well hidden and Allen would always be grateful for Lavi. He, like always, managed to sneak away from Link for a bit. Hopefully he won't find them till later.

Lavi smiled as Allen dragged him to one of the games. It was childish to others but these two were forced to grow up too fast. Nea was inside Allen's head, making dumb jokes that caused him to snicker outwardly. 

Pop three balloons in three go's you get a big prize. That's the challenge. Allen had caught Lavi eyeing a giant bunny plush and was determined to get it for him. Meanwhile, Lavi had caught Allen eyeing a dog plush. Looked like a circus dog but was pretty cute. He, too, was determined to win it for Allen.

Good thing they had experience aiming. Allen pointed to the bunny while Lavi reached for the dog. Neither payed much attention to the other till they bumped into each other when turning to give their gifts.

Silence fell upon them before they began to laugh loudly. _"great minds think alike."_ Nea quipped, grinning to himself. The duo traded gifts, happily hugging their prizes to their chests as they walked around.

They stopped for some food once or twice but otherwise kept walking.

It was getting pretty late now. They would need to head back soon. Allen was about to speak up when Lavi suddenly grabbed his hand and led him towards a small hill. It was far away from the fair, so no one else was here.

"Lavi...?" Allen questioned, curiously eyeing the redhead before him.

_**"Allen."**_ Both Nea and Lavi said at once. Nea chuckled while Lavi had no clue what happened.

Allen gave him his full attention. 

"Nea and I.. we came to a conclusion last night.." Allen knew the two met up. Nea told him after one particular long night up as Allen's body was exhausted. 

Lavi took his silence as a sign to continue. He set his bunny plush down, grabbing Allen's and placing it next to his before grabbing Allen's hands, a soft smile on his face.

"Allen...we love you. Alot. You're sweet, funny and a blast to be around. You genuinely have a heart if gold, even for Akuma." Allen could feel his heartbeat speed up. His grey eyes stared at Lavi's green one with something akin to awe.

"We..we both are basically asking you out..I'm doing it for us both since Nea can't do it face to face with you unless you are unconscious so...yeah." he sounded awkward, smiling with a bit of fear. Fear of rejecting of course.

Allen stared at him for a moment, memorizing every detail of his face. The way the blush made his face nearly match his hair and the way his eye seemed to glow in the darkness around them. 

Allen was flirty on his own. He grew up around Cross. He knew how to answer this correctly. Correctly enough to get his feelings across. He tightened his grip on Lavi's hands, a blush of his own reaching his face. 

Without saying anything he gave Nea half of his control. He wasn't sure if it would work to be honest...but he saw Lavi's eye widen slightly. His skin darkened just barely and one eye was now glowing gold.

He removed his hands from Lavi's and reached up to his head. He pulled him down to his height and placed a loving and quick kiss to his cheek.

He brought his hands back to Lavi's, grinning slightly as he noticed Lavi in a bit of a daze. "Does that answer your question?" 

Silence. 

Lavi's lips quirked up to form a smile. A blush was attacking all of them right about now.

**_"Yes."_**

**Author's Note:**

> This is a late gift for someone on Tumblr! I wasn't really given their username so I guess I will just hope it gets to them! My writing skills are a bit rusty so...Please enjoy!


End file.
